In an existing touch display panel, a touch-control structure is integrated into a display panel, so that the display panel itself has a touch-control function. However, a touch electrode of the foregoing touch display panel has high capacitance to ground, which results in low touch driving frequency of the touch display panel, and thus, the existing touch display panel has low touch accuracy.